She Twirls
by masarin
Summary: A dark night, in a dark tavern, six friends contemplate their lives and hopes. Or maybe just their feelings. Pre-ending:) R


> > **A.N:** This was an idea that popped into my head in the car this morning on my way to school, imagine my distress when there was no paper to write on. Oh, the Horror! Well, everything's good now.;)
>> 
>> This fic is set before the Final Battle of Final Fantasy VIII (Because I haven't managed to beat the game yet) Pretend they are in a dark gloomy tavern, in a dark gloomy town, and almost all hope is lost. Or almost.
>> 
>> **Disclaimer:** The Final Fantasy is the creation of the ingenious Hironobu Sakaguchi, and is owned by Square Enix.
>> 
>> ----
>> 
>> **She Twirls**
>> 
>> ----
>> 
>> She twirls, and he watches her twirling.
>> 
>> The movement is like a release of emotions. The blue of her dress fills his head and he becomes entranced. That tail of hers moves with her swift actions, lifting her up to a sky she will never reach. She looks like a bird caught in the eye of the storm, willing but unable to take flight. And he watches her, and life is peaceful.
>> 
>> In another corner of the room sits another girl. Her figure and face is in the dark, except for the outline of her petite nose. It speaks volumes, of a high-spirited girl with a never-take-no-for-an-answer attitude. Her movements are slow; her arms lean, she is making no effort to elaborate her actions – she is simply tired. She is trying to reach for a security that isn't there, trying to reach for a warmth she has lost. The man opposite her is eager to please this young woman, but he knows not how. He wants to endear to her, but he fears he would scare her away should he try. His own mannerisms speak of a man far too self-centered to manage to watch a girl this way. But he cannot help it, so her watches her.
>> 
>> On a seat by the bar is a third girl, a girl that is more of a woman than anything else. Her stance is straight-backed, impressive. It speaks of a woman who has lived war, even been born to it, and who probably will die to war too. Her hand grasps an empty glass – the drink has been consumed a long time ago. It's fragile, this hand, and in search of a warmth, a security, that she has never felt. She looks through foggy spectacles, at a world that seems to her far too untrustworthy.
>> 
>> A man walks into the room – his attitude is aggressive, almost threatening. He looks ready to face whatever life presents before him – life or death. Then he sees her, and his stance crumbles. He watches her as she raises the already empty glass to her lips and drains what's left of her life. He walks up to her – his cocky walk so insecure all of a sudden. But he need not worry, for when he reaches her, she takes his hand. Without a word, they leave the bar, and her glass is left in solitude on the counter.
>> 
>> The girl in the corner twists in her chair. She is not uncomfortable under this man's blatant stare, but she wishes she were. She desperately wants to be able to push him away, she desperately wants to deny the feelings that swell inside her, so she can avoid his gaze and the yearning that fills his eyes. She leans toward him, and soon enough she's scared to move away. His eyes are on hers, and his hand on her cheek. Every single cell in her body tells her to lean back, but she cannot. She has been caught far too long in those eyes. Thus, in this dark corner of theirs, they meet in a mutual agreement, in an embrace of sorts, and soon enough neither want to move away.
>> 
>> The first girl is still twirling, she has captured the room in her rapid movement. She moves about, as if the room is hers and hers alone. The world watches while no one is there. No one, except him. And he has become part of the world she lives in; an irreplaceable necessity.
>> 
>> Suddenly, he reaches out a hand and catches her in her twirling. His eyes are deep within hers and she finds a home in them. And he begins to waltz, his movements crisp and precise, his steps unwavering, just like she taught him. They move, as if one single being, and as if that was what life always meant them to do.
>> 
>> They waltz.
>> 
>> _On my side you and me girl_
>> 
>> _Close your eyes_
>> 
>> _Rest your soul_
>> 
>> _Don't tell me where__I want follow you__Into the night_
>> 
>> _Then you're gone_
>> 
>> Eskobar – On My Side
>> 
>> _Ze end!_ (of sorts)
>> 
>> ----
>> 
>> **A.N: **Read it? Liked it? Review! And if you didn't like it...review anyways and tell me what was so bad about it. I can always improve! Every effort counts hint hint nudge nudge


End file.
